


Sirius Being Soft for Remus

by PhoenixStartedtheFire



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Gay Sirius Black, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Remus Lupin Needs a Hug, Sleepiness, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Young Sirius Black, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28010364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixStartedtheFire/pseuds/PhoenixStartedtheFire
Summary: This is just straight fluff.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 67





	Sirius Being Soft for Remus

It was late. The only light in the common room was the fire in the fireplace that was casting an orangish glow on the ground. It was practically empty except for two people sitting on the sofa closest to the fireplace. 

“We should probably go up to bed soon,” Sirius suggested. 

“After this chapter,” Remus said, not looking up from his book. 

“You can finish it later, Moony.” 

“But it just got exciting.” 

Sirius grinned and rolled his eyes, “If you say so.” 

Remus turned the page and yawned, causing Sirius to poke him on the arm. “Stop, I’m trying to read.” 

“You’re tired, just go to bed. The moon’s in a few days and you shouldn’t be pushing yourself like this.” 

“I’ll manage,” Remus said, stifling another yawn. 

“Alright, but when you’re falling asleep in class tomorrow, I get to say ‘I told you so’.” Sirius told him with a shrug.

“Shut up.” Remus shoved him lightly. “You know you can go up to bed if you want. You don’t have to wait for me.” 

“No, I don’t. But I want to. Besides, if I wasn’t here you would never go to bed.” 

“I hate to admit it but I’m fairly certain you’re right.” Remus said.

Sirius noticed that Remus was staring at the same page for a few minutes too many. He noticed he seemed to be having trouble keeping his eyes open. He was about to suggest they go upstairs before he falls asleep on the sofa when he felt Remus’ head fall on his shoulder and heard the soft sounds of him snoring quietly. Their shoulders and arms were pressing up against each other and it was oddly comforting to feel Remus’ warm body next to his. He noticed Remus grip loosening significantly on his book and he was going to lose the page he was on so Sirius reached over and grabbed it very carefully so Remus wouldn’t wake up. He dog eared the page he was on even though he knew Remus hated that sort of thing. He placed the book on the other side of him. 

He briefly considered waking Remus up so he could sleep on an actual bed but then Remus made a small noise in his sleep and adjusted his head on Sirius’ shoulder and he realised that he didn’t want to end this moment ever. Sure their necks and backs would be sore in the morning but it was definitely worth it. Sirius rested his own head on Remus’. 

“Goodnight Moony.” He whispered. 

  
  



End file.
